Woof
by Marymel
Summary: Greta plays with Jackson's dog Scruffy...and something happens.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Just a short little family story I hope you enjoy. I wondered how Greta might play with Jackson's dog Scruffy, and here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

It was a pretty spring day, so Jackson and his family were in the backyard playing with their dog. Scruffy loved to play and run with Jackson almost as much as Jackson did. The two would play fetch, run and explore for hours. And Jackson always tried to include his baby sister Greta in their play. Greta didn't run as fast as her brother, but she loved watching him and the dog run around.

Jackson brought Scruffy's favorite ball to his sister. "Greta, you wanna throw the ball for Scruffy?"

Greta sat on her blanket and examined the ball. Scruffy sat patiently and waited for the little human to throw his favorite toy.

Morgan and Greg sat with their daughter. "Can you throw the ball, sweetie?" Morgan asked.

Greta simply waved the ball in her hands. Scruffy sat up and wagged his tail.

"Greta, can you throw it?" Greg asked.

"You can do it," Jackson encouraged.

Scruffy barked with excitement as he waited for the baby to throw the ball. Greta thought it was funny and giggled at the dog.

Greg gently took his daughter's hand. "Here you go," he whispered. He looked at the dog. "Ready Scruffy?"

Scruffy barked, and Greg helped Greta throw the ball. Scruffy happily chased after it with Greta giggling at the dog.

"Good job, Greta!" Jackson said.

Scruffy brought the ball back and laid it at Greta's feet. Greta smiled at the dog, and Morgan picked up the ball. "Wanna try again?" She asked her daughter. Greta said "ooh!" and took the ball.

Once again, Scruffy wagged his tail and barked happily. Greta laughed at her and Jackson's pet. Morgan helped Greta throw the ball this time. "Go get it!" She whispered to the dog.

Jackson cheered as Scruffy ran and got the ball. He brought it back and dropped it at Greta's feet. Scruffy barked happily and wagged his tail.

Just as Morgan picked up the ball, they heard a soft voice say "woof". Everyone looked and saw Greta reaching for Scruffy.

"Can you say that again?" Greg asked his baby girl.

"Woof," Greta said as she pointed to Scruffy.

"Yeah!" Everyone happily said. "That's what Scruffy says," Jackson told his sister. "Good job, Greta!"

"Woof!" Greta said and pointed to Scruffy. She smiled as if she knew she knew she'd done something big.

Scruffy tilted her head and looked at the baby girl who held her favorite ball. She barked softly. "Woof!" Greta said.

Jackson plopped on the blanket next to his sister. "Can you say Scruffy?"

"Woof!" Greta said. Her parents simply smiled and hugged their daughter.

Scruffy nuzzled Greta's bare foot and the baby girl let out a squeal followed by giggles. Jackson laughed. "I think Scruffy wants you to play," he told his sister.

Greta giggled as Morgan lifted her onto her lap. "You wanna play with Scruffy, sweetie?"

"Woof!" Greta said. Scruffy crouched down and wagged his tail, waiting for Greta to throw the ball.

Jackson took his sister's hand. "Ready, sissy?" He asked. The baby girl smiled at her brother.

"Get it, Scruffy!" Jackson said as he helped Greta throw the ball. Scruffy darted after it and Greta burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah," Greg said as he lovingly smiled at his children. "You like playing with your brother and Scruffy, huh, pretty girl?" Greta squealed happily as Greg kissed her cheek. Morgan smiled lovingly at her family.

Scruffy brought the ball back and sat it at Greta's feet. He happily wagged his tail. Greta pointed at Scruffy and said, "woof!" Scruffy barked and Greta laughed happily.

Jackson and Scruffy played with Greta all afternoon, and Greg and Morgan loved spending time with their kids. Even Scruffy seemed to smile the whole day.

When the family went back in the house, Scruffy followed close to Jackson as Morgan held Greta's hands and walked her into the house. When Morgan sat Greta on the couch next to Jackson, Scruffy happily laid between the two of them.

Jackson lovingly pet his dog. "We had a good time Scruffy," he told his dog. Scruffy responded by licking Jackson's nose.

Greta giggled. "Woof baba!" she said.

Greg and Morgan smiled at their children with the dog. Scruffy was happy to simply sit with his buddies.

Jackson scratched Scruffy's head. "You're a good dog, Scruffy." The dog simply yawned and happily sat with his two best pals.

"Woof!" Greta said. "Woof, baba!"

Jackson smiled warmly at his sister. "Yeah. Scruffy loves you too, Greta!"

 **The End**


End file.
